Świetlana przyszłość
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Hermiona, Harry i Neville przemieszczają się w czasie na ostatni rok nauki Huncwotów.


Nie była w pełni świadoma tego, co się wokół niej dzieje. Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie jak będzie wyglądać Ostateczna Bitwa, ale to co się działo, nie była w stanie pojąć. Wiedziała, że wiele osób krzyczy. Wiedziała, że wiele osób jest już martwych. Była świadoma tego, że lecą w jej stronę śmiercionośne zaklęcia. Ale nie słyszała krzyków, nie widziała ciał poległych, a zaklęcia obronne rzucała instynktownie. Adrenalina dodała jej sił, więc nie czuła bólu ran jakie jej zadano. Przecięte głęboko prawe ramię, głęboka rana na głowie od uderzenia, jad, który wżerał się w jej skórę na udzie – to wszystko to nic w porównaniu do tego jak czuła się wewnętrznie. Miała ochotę płakać, przytulić się do przyjaciół, a nie wiedziała nawet czy są bezpieczni. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała krzyk Molly Weasley wołającej rozpaczliwie jednego ze swoich synów, ale nie była pewna kogo dokładnie wołała. Chciała, aby to się zakończyło. Dlatego, gdy zobaczyła Harrego walczącego z Voldemortem mimowolnie przestała walczyć przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu. Nie ona jedna. Większość walczących w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbywał się pojedynek Czarnego Pana z Wybrańcem, zaprzestało walki. Podzielili się stając za swoimi wyznawcami. Hermiona stanęła po lewej stronie Harrego. Kątem oka zauważyła, że po prawej stanął Neville.

\- _Gdzie Ron?_ – pomyślała mimowolnie i poczuła uścisk w sercu. Już pamiętała czyje imię wykrzyczała tak rozpaczliwie Molli Weasley. Krzyk Nevilla od razu odwrócił jej uwagę od rudowłosego przyjaciela. Przeniosła zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Harrego, który cofał się nie mogąc wytrzymać mocy zaklęcia Voldemorta.

\- Harry dasz radę! Wszyscy na Ciebie liczą! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie obejmując go, chcąc dodać mu siły i dać oparcie jak tylko mogła.

\- Pora zakończyć tą wojnę. Jesteśmy z Tobą Harry – powiedział Neville z powagą jakiej Hermiona, ani nikt inny, nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewali. Na potwierdzenie swych słów położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, podobnie jak Hermiona, w geście wsparcia. Harry dostając nowych sił na ich słowa zwiększył moc zaklęcia, jednak w tym samym momencie uczynił to Czarny Pan. Różdżka Harrego drżała w jego dłoni, po czym pękła na pół. Zaklęcia Harrego i Voldemorta złączyły się uderzając w Harrego oraz Hermione i Nevilla, którzy go dotykali. Ich magia złączona odparowała w pewnym stopniu atak. Oślepiające światło rozbłysło w całej Wielkiej Sali. Czarodzieje stojący po tej dobrej jak i złej strony zamknęli oczy niezdolni do zmierzenia się z tak jasnym światłem. Dopiero cichy, złowrogi szept uświadomił im, że mogą już otworzyć oczy. Niestety po tym co usłyszeli nie mieli ochoty tego robić. W ich głowach wciąż rozbrzmiewał szept Czarnego Pana. Jedno słowo, przez które stracili nadzieję. _Zniknęli_. Ich przygnębienie jednak nie trwało długie, gdyż cała Wielka Sala, ludzie w niej znajdujący, cała ich rzeczywistość, zaczęły znikać.

XXXXXX

\- Proszę Cię Luniaczku, zjedz chociaż trochę. Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest pełnia – powiedział James Potter do swojego przyjaciela siedząc z nim w Wielkiej Sali razem z Syriuszem Blackiem i Peterem Pettigrew.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie jestem głodny James – mruknął blady patrząc na pusty talerz. Syriusz wymienił się spojrzeniami z Jamesem. Zwykle byli dowcipnymi czarusiami, ale nie w momencie kiedy ich przyjaciel cierpiał. W okresie pełni każdy się zastanawiał dlaczego Huncwoci, zwykle lekkomyślni, zachowują się poważnie.

\- Przecież wiesz, że będziemy z Tobą przez całą noc. Nie po to uczyliśmy się, aby zostać animagami – powiedział Syriusz szczerząc się do Remusa i jęknął kiedy poczuł kopnięcie pod stołem.

\- Wykrzycz jeszcze, że nie zarejestrowaliśmy się w Ministerstwie Magii Łapo – mruknął James. Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho zakładając dłonie za głowę.

\- Uważasz, że ktoś byłby zaskoczony naszą zajebistością? W końcu nikomu się chyba nie udało zostać animagiem jeszcze w szkole – powiedział dumny z siebie, a James i Remus mimowolnie się uśmiechnęli wiedząc, że Łapa ma rację. Peter już chciał się wtrącić do rozmowy kiedy w Wielkiej Sali zaświeciło się znikąd światło oślepiając wszystkich. Dyrektor wstał ze swojego miejsca zasłaniając oczy rękawem.

\- Cisza! Spokój! Niech każdy zostanie na swoim miejscu! - wykrzyczał chcąc przegłuszyć szmer zdezorientowanych uczniów. Po chwili światło zniknęło. Na początku nikt nic nie robił nie wiedząc co miało przed chwilą miejsce. Dopiero krzyk Lily Evans zwrócił uwagę na stół Gryfonów. Tuż przed nią na stole leżała zakrwawiona i nieprzytomna Hermiona Granger.

\- Tu jest następny! – krzyknął jeden z Krukonów wskazując na podłogę koło stołu jego domowników, gdzie leżał równie poraniony i nieprzytomny Neville Longbottom.

\- Niech osoby najbliżej siedzące zabiorą ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W tej chwili! – rozkazał Dumbledore sprawdzając puls Harrego Pottera, który nieprzytomny leżał na schodkach prowadzących do stołu nauczycielskiego.

\- Chodźmy, może się czegoś dowiemy – szepnął Syriusz od razu biorąc Hermionę na ręce. James kiwnął głową uderzając w ramie Remusa.

\- Idź z Syriuszem, ja wezmę tego od Krukonów i pójdę z Peterem – powiedział do Lupina i pobiegł do Krukonów. Peter widząc wychodzącego z Wielkiej Sali Syriusza i Remusa, szybko pobiegł za Jamesem i chwilę później razem wyszli z Wielkiej Sali udając się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Albus osobiście przetransportował tam Harrego.

XXXXXX

Całą trójkę położono na łóżkach. Poppy spanikowana od razu zaczęła ich badać. Huncwoci stanęli pod ścianą patrząc na nieznajomych, którzy jeszcze nie odzyskali przytomności.

\- Kto to jest Albusie? Nigdy nie widziałam ich w zamku – powiedziała zmartwiona pielęgniarka odgarniając włosy Hermiony, aby obejrzeć jej ranę na głowie. Dumbledore pokręcił głową zaintrygowany.

\- Nie mam pojęcia Pomono. Ale te rany… - zaczął oglądając dokładnie Nevilla.

\- Tak, wiem. To rany wojenne. Ale jak to możliwe! To jeszcze dzieci, skąd… - zaczęła, ale przerwała momentalnie, a jej wzrok padł na Huncwotów. Albus widząc to uśmiechnął się.

\- Możesz mówić przy nich Pomono. Sądząc po podobieństwie pana Pottera do jednego z nieznajomych, to musi być jego krewniak. – powiedział przenosząc spojrzenie na Harrego, podczas gdy oczy całej reszty zwróciły się na zdezorientowanego Jamesa.

\- Ależ profesorze Dumbledore, ja go nie znam! Żadnego z nich nie zn… Ałł, odbiło Ci? – syknął do Syriusza, który uderzył go w brzuch z łokcia.

\- Cicho, to może się czegoś dowiemy! – warknął zły, a Albus uśmiechnął się, choć jego oczy pozostawały zmartwione.

\- Nawet nie wiem czy jest coś do ukrycia. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim światłem. Nie wiem skąd i dlaczego wzięli się nieznajomi – powiedział szczerze i spojrzał na Hermionę, która odzyskała przytomność siadając z krzykiem.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, jest pani bezpieczna – powiedział Albus podchodząc szybko do łóżka Hermiony.

\- Nie! Voldemort! On walczył z Harrym, co się stało?! – krzyknęła przerażona. Nie zważając na wyczerpanie organizmu, rany oraz protesty pielęgniarki wstała z łóżka. Dyrektor spoważniał słysząc o Voldemorcie.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, jest pani bezpieczna w Hogwarcie, szkole magii i czaro… - zaczął chcąc jej objaśnić, gdzie się znajduje. Zamilkł widząc jak dziewczyna blednie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore… Ale to niemożliwe, pan nie żyje. W zeszłym roku zabił pana…. Nie… Czemu tu jest tak czysto, zamek został zrujnowany w czasie bitwy! Co się tu dzieje?! To sen, iluzja?! – zapytała wystraszona. Zwykle opanowana i racjonalnie myśląca Hermiona Granger nie potrafiła dojść do siebie. Pierwszy raz w życiu sytuacja w jakiej się znajdowała przerastała ją.

\- Myli się pani, zapewniam, że żyję i czuje się dobrze. Zamek nie ucierpiał bo i nie miał w czym. Żadna bitwa się tutaj nie odbywała – powiedział dyrektor podchodząc do niej, ale ona odskoczyła łapiąc się za głowę i starając poukładać fakty.

\- Miała miejsce przed chwilą – szepnęła wpatrując się w podłogę. Dumbledore nie ponowił próby podejścia bliżej tylko stanął koło łóżka Harrego.

\- Czyli? – dopytywał gładząc brodę. Oszołomiona ostatnimi wydarzeniami Hermiona nie zwróciła uwagi na Huncwotów, którzy patrzyli na nią jakby postradała zmysły.

\- No dzisiaj. Drugiego czerwca. Przynajmniej wtedy się toczyła, nie wiem ile byłam nieprzytomna – powiedziała bliska łez.

\- Którego roku? – zapytał dyrektor powoli rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Hermiona przełknęła łzy i podniosła głowę na dyrektora. Opanowała drżenie głosu i dopiero wtedy ponownie się odezwała.

\- 1997 – wyszeptała. Dyrektor spojrzał jej z powagą w oczy.

\- Mamy rok 1977 – powiedział, a Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy zszokowana, po czym ponownie zemdlała. Upadłaby na podłogę, gdyby nie silne ramiona Jamesa Pottera, który w porę złapał ją oszołomiony jej wyznaniem. Peter pisnął niczym szczur chowający się do swojej nory. Syriusz prychnął z niedowierzeniem.

\- To przecież niemożliwe. Prawda dyrektorze? – zapytał pewny swego.

\- Nigdy o takim czymś nie słyszałem. Nie można cofnąć się w czasie tak daleko – powiedział Remus, który dzięki najnowszym informacją związanymi z nieznajomymi, zapomniał o bólu związanym z pełnią księżyca, która miała mieć miejsce dziś wieczorem. James położył Hermionę na łóżku, tam, gdzie leżała wcześniej.

\- Proszę Was chłopcy, abyście zachowali dla siebie to, co miało tu miejsce. A teraz idźcie już – powiedział Dumbledore patrząc na nieprzytomnych przybyszów.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore czy to możliwe? Czy oni naprawdę pochodzą z 1997 roku? – naciskał Syriusz zaciekawiony.

\- Do widzenia panie Black, panie Potter, panie Lupin, Panie Pettigrew – powiedział dosadnie, a Ci niechętnie wyszli.

\- Nie wierzę. Taka nowina, a on nas przepędził! – jęknął niezadowolony Syriusz.

\- Nic straconego. Wrócimy tu wieczorem pod peleryną niewidką – powiedział James uśmiechając się łobuzersko na tę myśl.

\- Wrócicie sami. Ja nie mogę – powiedział Remus cicho wzdychając z zazdrością, a James przygasł, podobnie jak Syriusz.

\- No tak, zapomniałem. Nie zostawimy Cię Remusie. Jak obiecaliśmy, spędzimy tę noc z Tobą, tak jak każdą poprzednią i każdą następną w czasie pełni – obiecał James klepiąc Lupina po ramieniu.

\- No tak, ale co z tymi dziećmi światła? – pisnął cicho Peter, a James z Remusem uśmiechnęli się pobłażliwie. Tylko Syriusz nie zachował dla siebie komentarza na słowa Petera.

\- Dzieci światła? Ty tak poważnie Peter? – zakpił prychając, a Peter zaczerwienił się spuszczając głowę.

\- Wrócimy tam jutro rano. Jest sobota, nie będzie problemu. Do tego czasu się nie obudzą, zadbam o to – powiedział Syriusz z błyskiem w oku zacierając ręce.

\- Co planujesz Łapo? – zapytał podejrzliwie Remus, a Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nic złego Luniaczku, zwykły eliksir słodkiego snu. Zawsze musisz posądzać mnie o najgorsze – powiedział rozbawiony i pobiegł po eliksir zostawiając przyjaciół samych na korytarzu.

XXXXXX

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem Albusie. Powinni się już obudzić – powiedziała zmieszana Poppy późnym wieczorem, kiedy przyszedł dyrektor.

\- Czyżby ich stan się nie polepszał? – zapytał dyrektor marszcząc czoło, a Pomona pokręciła od razu głową.

\- Ależ skąd, rany się goją, podałam im eliksir wzmacniający, ale śpią jak zabici! – poskarżyła się. Oczy Albusa zaświeciły, a sam westchnął spuszczając głowę.

\- Ach Ci Gryfoni – szepnął pod nosem.

\- Mówił coś pan, dyrektorze? – zapytała zainteresowana Pomona.

\- Nie moja droga, nic ważnego. Wrócę jutro rano, do tego czasu niech spokojnie odpoczną – uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

XXXXXX

\- Mówiłem Wam, że to zadziała – zaśmiał się zadowolony Syriusz wchodząc nad ranem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego pod peleryną niewidką razem z Jamesem i Remusem. Peter już się pod nią nie mieścił, ale znając go i tak nie chciało mu się wstawać tak wcześnie z łóżka, więc został w dormitorium. Remus był wyczerpany po nocy, zwykle przesypia po tym cały dzień, ale teraz wyjątkowo wziął eliksir wzmacniający, chcąc być przy rozmowie z nieznajomymi.

\- Jeden pomysł na tysiąc nieudanych – powiedział Lupin przewracając oczami.

\- Obrażasz mnie Luniaczku – powiedział głosem zbitego psa, na co James zaśmiał się głośno i wlał do ust nieznajomej trójki eliksir, dzięki któremu każde z nich zaczęło się budzić.

\- Moja głowa… - jęknął Harry siadając na łóżku i rozglądając się. Huncwoci wciąż skrywali się pod peleryną niewidką.

\- Harry, Hermiona? Żyjemy, czyli…. Wygraliśmy? – zapytał niepewnie Neville również siadając na łóżku.

\- Nie… Nie wygraliśmy – szepnęła Hermiona wstając z łóżka i siadając na łóżku Harrego. Neville wymienił się spojrzeniami z Harrym.

\- Jak to? – zapytał Harry nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie zastanawia Was dlaczego Skrzydło Szpitalne jest całe? – zapytała patrząc na przyjaciół. Huncwoci przysłuchiwali się im nie chcąc zdradzać na razie swojej obecności.

\- Ten z roztrzepanymi włosami naprawdę jest do Ciebie bardzo podobny Rogaczu – szepnął cicho Remus, a Syriusz uciszył go patrząc na Nevilla i Harrego którzy patrzyli pytająco na Hermione.

\- Nie wiem, tak długo spaliśmy, że je odremontowano? –zapytał nieśmiało Neville, a Harry w myślach odrzucił ten pomysł. Gdyby spali tak długo to przenieśliby ich do św. Munga.

\- Nie. My… Ja nie wiem jak to się stało… Nigdy o czymś takim nie czytałam. Nie wiem jak wrócimy, ani czy w ogóle się uda, ja… - plątała się zła na siebie za te coraz częstsze chwile słabości.

\- Hermiono wykrztuś to z siebie! Voldemort żyje czy nie?! –zapytał zły Harry.

\- W tych czasach tak Harry – westchnęła uspokajając się. Neville zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co znaczy „W tych czasach"? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie wiem jak, ale cofnęliśmy się w czasie do roku 1977 – powiedziała cicho. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym nastąpiła cisza, którą odważył się przerwać Harry.

\- Hermiono jeśli to ma być jakiś żart… - szepnął zaciskając pięści.

\- Nie kłamałabym w takiej sprawie Harry. Nie wiem jakim cudem się tu znaleźliśmy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest śnieg za oknem to nie cofnęliśmy się w czasie o równe 20 lat, bo na dworze byłoby ciepło. Harry… To ostatni rok Twoich rodziców, Syriusza, Remusa, profesora Snapa i… Petera – powiedziała, tak jak się spodziewała Harry zbladł słysząc to. Huncwoci spojrzeli po sobie. Ta trójka ich znała. Ich wersje z przyszłości.

\- Chwila moment, kim są Twoi rodzice?- zapytał James nie wytrzymując i ściągając z siebie i przyjaciół pelerynę. Neville podskoczył wystraszony patrząc na zdeterminowanego Jamesa oraz złego Syriusza i Remusa za to, że James wydał ich obecność.

\- Tata – wymsknęło się Harremu, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że właśnie patrzy na swojego ojca. Ojca, którego nigdy nie poznał.

\- Że co? – zapytał James biały jak ściana, a Syriusz zaśmiał się klaszcząc.

\- Gratuluję Rogaczu, zostałeś ojcem! Co prawda Twoje dziecko jest w Twoim wieku, ale…. Chwila, a kim jest Twoja mama? – zapytał zaciekawiony Syriusz podchodząc do łóżka Harrego, ale Hermiona zatkała przyjacielowi buzie dłonią.

\- Harry nie! Nie wolno nam zmieniać przyszłości! Nic nie mów. I tak wyrządziliśmy za dużo szkód. Wiedzą już o wojnie i o tym, że James Potter będzie miał syna. – powiedziała ostro, a Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Nie bądź taka piękności, chcemy wiedzieć co nieco - powiedział głosem urażonego dziecka. Remus chrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Chociaż bardzo bym chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o przyszłości Łapo to również uważam, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Nie wiadomo co może się stać – powiedział. Harry wciąż oszołomiony patrzył na swojego ojca, który w jego czasach nie żył. Na swojego ojca chrzestnego, który w jego czasach umarł po 12 latach niezasłużonej odsiadki w Azkabanie. Na swojego przyjaciela, który, jak wiedział, zginął w Ostatecznej Bitwie, zostawiając na świecie małego synka. To było zbyt wiele.

\- Umm… Przepraszam Panie Potter… Znaczy… James… Nie jestem pewny jak mam się do pana zwracać – powiedział niepewnie Neville. James westchnął przeczesując włosy.

-James, albo Rogacz będą w porządku – powiedział dochodząc do siebie.

\- No tak, cóż, więc James… Chodzi o to, że Harry był kluczowy w czasie bitwy, dlatego to on toczył walkę z Vol.. Vol… Voldemortem – zatrząsł się.

\- Neville nie wiem czy to dobry po…. – zaczęła Hermiona niepewnie, ale Neville uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco i ponownie zwrócił do Jamesa.

\- Niestety w trakcie walki coś poszło nie tak. Różdżka Harrego się złamała, a nas przeniesiono tutaj. Nie możemy powiedzieć za wiele, ale może być pan pewny, że ma odważnego syna, który jest bohaterem całego świata czarodziejskiego – powiedział z mocą. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela z wdzięcznością i w końcu zabrał dłoń Hermiony z ust. James uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział zadowolony i dumny.

\- Ok, ale czy naprawdę nic nie możecie nam powiedzieć? Jaki jestem w przyszłości? Bogaty, sławny, rozchwytywany przez młode czarownice? – zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem Syriusz. Remus uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- O czym Ty marzysz Łapo? – zaśmiał się James – Mój syn będzie wybawicielem świata czarodziei, tego nic nie przebije – zaśmiał się. Harremu serce mocniej zabiło kiedy to usłyszał i szybko starł łzy w oczach, na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył.

\- Czy wybawi świat to się dopiero okaże. Musimy wrócić – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Obawiam się, ze to nie będzie takie proste – powiedział Albus wchodząc do Sali.

\- Profesor Dumbledore – powiedzieli równocześnie Neville i Harry widząc, w swoich czasach, nieżyjącego już dyrektora.

\- Podsłuchiwał Pan? Iście po ślizgońsku – powiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się psotnie. Dumbledore zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Równie ślizgońskie zachowanie jak podanie eliksiru słodkiego snu nieznajomym, aby być przy ich przesłuchiwaniu – mrugnął do niego.

\- Pan to zawsze wszystko musi wiedzieć – mruknął rozbawiony Syriusz.

\- Niestety nie wszystko – spochmurniał i spojrzał na trójkę z przyszłości – Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie wiem co mogę zrobić, abyście wrócili do swoich czasów. Nigdy nie słyszałem o podobnym przypadku. Nie wiem nawet czy wasze czasy istnieją. Czy to wy się cofnęliście czy też może odwróciliście czas, a zaklęcie Was ochroniło. W takim przypadku nie miałbym Was dokąd wysłać – powiedział.

\- Co Pan chce przez to powiedzieć profesorze? Że nasi przyjaciele, walka z Voldemortem, że… To… To zniknęło? – zapytał Harry wstając szybko.

\- Merlinie – jęknął Neville.

\- Zostaniemy tu na zawsze? Ale… Moi rodzice… - powiedziała Hermiona bliska łez.

\- Proszę, uspokójcie się. Tak, prawdopodobnie wasze czasy już nie istnieją, a historia toczy się od nowa. Z drugiej strony to może nawet lepiej. Nie musicie uważać na słowa. Historia potoczy się inaczej. A dzięki waszej pomocy nie będzie żadnej wojny, pokonamy Voldemorta już teraz, kiedy dopiero zbiera siły – powiedział starając się ich uspokoić – Jak się nazywacie? – zapytał.

\- Harry Potter, to Neville Longbottom, a to Hermiona Granger – przedstawił ich Harry wciąż przetrawiając słowa dyrektora.

\- Pan Potter i Longbottom, wiem kim są wasi ojcowie, ale nazwiska panny Granger nie kojarzę – przyznał.

\- Jestem mugolaczką – powiedziała z dumą, a Albus uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Rozumiem. Dobrze, więc na razie się niczym nie martwcie. Postaram się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć o tym co was spotkało, a póki co zostaniecie tutaj i będziecie się normalnie uczyć. W jakim domu byliście? – zapytał.

\- Gryffindor –powiedziała Hermiona, Huncwoci uśmiechnęli się do siebie słysząc to.

\- Więc i w tych czasach będziecie należeć do Domu Lwa. Pan Potter będzie kuzynem pana Jamesa, Pan Longbottom uda zbieżność nazwisk z ojcem, a o panne Granger nie trzeba się martwić jako, że pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny. Przydzielę Wam pieniądze na szaty, książki i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Jeśli istnieje sposób na odesłanie Was do czasów, z których pochodzicie, obiecuję, że Was tam odeślę. Jeśli jednak cofnęliście czas, a nie siebie w czasie to będziecie musieli tu zostać. I oczywiście nie musze prosić o to, aby nikomu nie mówić o tym skąd… z kiedy jesteście – powiedział patrząc na nich.

\- Oczywiście dyrektorze. – zapewniła Hermiona.

\- A mogą powiedzieć co nas spotka? – zapytał z nadzieją Syriusz. Hermiona zamyślona spojrzała na dyrektora.

\- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia i wyszedł.

\- Świetnie! O mnie pierwszym opowiecie! – powiedział podekscytowany Syriusz.

\- Chwila moment! Dlaczego o Tobie? Ja też chcę wiedzieć co mnie czeka! – powiedział oburzony James.

\- Wiesz, że masz syna, to Ci powinno starczyć – kłócił się z nim, podczas gdy Remus starał się ich uspokoić.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Harry patrząc na Hermionę, podczas gdy Huncwoci wciąż się przekomarzali.

\- Zostaniemy t na zawsze – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Hermiono jestem pewny, że profesor Dumbledore wymyśli coś, aby nas odesłać – zapewnił Neville z uśmiechem, a ta pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, nic nie rozumiesz? Gdyby tak było to nigdy nie zgodziłby się, abyśmy zdradzili coś o przyszłości, coś co może ją zmienić. – powiedziała załamana, a chłopcy zszokowani spojrzeli na siebie. Miała rację. Musieli zostać w tych czasach. Na zawsze.

XXXXXX

Minął miesiąc odkąd żyli w roku 1977. Z nikim nie rozmawiali, nawet z Huncwotami. Ci wiele razy próbowali nawiązać rozmowę, ale zawsze ich zbywali. Byli przytłoczeni. Nie wiedzieli jak żyć z myślą, że ich rodziny, przyjaciele, jeszcze się nie narodzili. Wszystko co przeżyli nie miało sensu, nic to nie zmieniło. Połowę swoich żyć próbowali pozbyć się Voldemorta, a teraz się okazało, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca. Hermiona zajęła się nauką. Remus szybko zrozumiał, że szykuje się mu konkurentka, podobnie jak Lily, która nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Neville unikał swoich rodziców. Pragnął z nimi porozmawiać, a jednocześnie był dla nich obcą osobą. Dosyć się wycierpiał odwiedzając ich w szpitalu kiedy nie byli świadomi tego co się dzieje wokół nich. Harry nie mógł opisać swojego rozczarowania. Osoby, które szanował w swoich czasach, były po prostu godne pożałowania. Jego ojciec z przyjaciółmi dręczyli osobę, która uratowała mu życie nie raz – Severusa Snapa. Jego matka, Lily Evans, okazała się próżną kokietką, która nie raz wyciągała dzięki kobiecym sztuczką eseje od Severusa. Harry zawsze się dziwił czemu profesor Snape poświęcił dla niego życie. Wiedział, że to z powodu jego matki, ale wciąż pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego się tak poświęcił. Przecież była z jego ojcem. Teraz już wiedział. Kokietowała go, dawała mu szansę, ale tylko na osobności. Nie raz natknął się na nich w pustej klasie, na opustoszałym korytarzu, wieży astronomicznej. Wtedy pokazywała swoją prawdziwą twarz. Przy innych udawała miłą, uczynną, a to była tylko maska. Dziwił się, że kogoś takiego przydzielono do Gryffindoru i wstydził się, że taka była jego matka.

\- Myślisz, że James wie jaka ona jest naprawdę? – zapytała Hermiona siedząc z Harrym na błoniach. Podzielił się z nią swoimi obserwacjami, nie mogąc znieść tego natłoku informacji.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba nie. Ma ją za dobą, uczciwą dziewczynę, która wciąż mu odmawia randki, więc tym bardziej pragnie z nią być – mruknął bawiąc się powoli topniejącym śniegiem. Hermiona spojrzała na taflę jeziora.

\- Widziałam dziś jak Syriusz dręczy profesora Sna… Severusa. Nic nie zrobił, szedł korytarzem na śniadanie, a Syriusz za jego plecami rzucił w niego upiorogackiem – powiedziała cicho.

\- Bez powodu? – zapytał Harry z bólem.

\- Bez – przyznała przygnębiona Hermiona.

\- I w dodatku zaatakował od tyłu? No, ojcze chrzestny, godne pożałowania – warknął Harry zaciskając ze złości pięści. Prychnął zły słysząc śmiech Syriusza z oddali oraz głos Jamesa i Lily. Koło nich szedł również Remus.

\- Lilijko ty moja słodka, jedna randka – prosił Jamesa idąc za nią.

\- Nie Potter, nie licz na to – powiedziała zirytowana, ale Hermiona mogła przysiąc, ze zauważyła blask zadowolenia w oczach młodej Evans. Hermiona była pewna, że już kiedyś widziała podobne spojrzenie i nie myliła się. Lavender Brown zawsze miała taki blask w oczach kiedy podobało jej się jak interesuje się nią płeć brzydka. Lubiła być rozchwytywana. Lily podobnie, tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do panny Brown, która szczerze przyznawała, że lubi być uwielbiana, panna Evans udawała, że ją to nie obchodzi.

\- _Ciekawe jak jest naprawdę_ – pomyślała z sarkazmem Hermiona i spojrzała na Harrego.

\- Będziesz zły jeśli czegoś spróbuje? – zapytała. Harry zdziwiony spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Czego dokładnie? – zapytał nie mogąc ukryć zaciekawienia. Od dawna nie miał żadnej rozrywki. Rozmawiał z Nevillem, czasami z Hermioną, latał na miotle i to były wszystkie jego rozrywki. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się mrugając do niego.

\- Zobaczymy jak Twoja mama zareaguje na konkurencje – zaśmiała się i wstała podchodząc do Huncwotów. Harry zdziwiony poszedł za nią.

\- Cześć Remusie, Lily – przywitała się Hermiona i uśmiechnęła do Jamesa - Cześć James – powiedziała starając się utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Harry starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Flirtowanie w wykonaniu kujonicy Hermiony Granger było strasznie nieudolne. To po prostu nie było w jej stylu. O dziwo podziałało na Lily, której mina zrzedła na ten widok. James uśmiechnął się do Hermiony mile zaskoczony tym, że się do nich odezwała, a nie uciekła jak zwykle.

\- Cześć Miona. Mogę tak do Ciebie mówić, prawda? – zapytał uśmiechnięty, a ta zaśmiała się cicho trącając go dłonią w ramie dłużej niż to było konieczne.

\- Nie musisz nawet pytać – powiedziała zadowolona, kompletnie ignorując Lily. Harry rozbawiony pokręcił głową.

\- Nauczyłaś się tego od Lavender? – zapytał cicho Hermiony, a ta nieznacznie kiwnęła głową – Cóż, powinnaś wziąć lekcje poprawkowe – zaśmiał się, a Hermiona zażenowana spojrzała na przyjaciela dając sobie spokój z nieudaną próbą flirtu.

\- Ale podziałało – szepnęła wskazując dyskretnie na Lily, która patrzyła się na Jamesa obrażona. Harry kiwnął głową z uznaniem i wciąż głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- O czym tak szepczecie? – zapytał Remus patrząc na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Nie musi być pan taki podejrzliwy profesorze Lupin – zaśmiała się Hermiona, odprężyła się na tyle, że przez chwilę się zapomniała. Remus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a James zaintrygowany, podczas gdy Lily patrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Lily. Hermiona zmieszana spojrzała na Harrego, który od razu zrozumiał.

\- To miał być żart, nigdy nie rozumiałem jej poczucia humoru – powiedział szybko. Lily zdziwiona kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie i odeszła mając pewność, że James pójdzie za nią. Nie słysząc próśb o randkę odwróciła się w połowie drogi do zamku zauważając, że James wraz z Lupinem zostali z nowymi uczniami. Niezadowolona wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

-Będę profesorem? Jakiego przedmiotu? – zapytał zaciekawiony Remus.

\- Pamiętaj, że ta przyszłość już nie istnieje. Ale w naszych czasach uczyłeś przez rok Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Kiedy byliśmy na trzecim roku. Byłeś wspaniałym nauczycielem – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się do niego, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- A co ze mną? Powiesz w końcu kim jest Twoja matka? – zapytał zaciekawiony James.

\- Powiedzmy, że Lily Evans da się zaciągnąć nie tylko na randkę – powiedział Harry, a Jamesowi zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Mówiłem Ci Luniaczku, że ją w końcu zdobędę – zaśmiał się zadowolony.

\- Pamiętaj, że przyszłość się zmienia – wtrąciła Hermiona, a ten uśmiechnął się do niej obejmując ją ramieniem.

\- To akurat pozostanie niezmienne – powiedział pewny swego i zniżył głowę na jej wysokość – Twoje próby flirtowania ze mną bardzo mi pomogły – szepnął jej do ucha. Miona zarumieniła się nie tyle tym co powiedział, ale tym jak ten szept na nią podziałał. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, a na jej skórze wyskoczyła gęsia skórka.

\- Zawsze do usług – powiedziała starając się zasłonić czerwone policzki, na co uśmiech Jamesa jeszcze bardziej się powiększył.

\- Zapamiętam – powiedział odgarniając kosmyk jej włosów za ucho i tym samym odsłaniając jej policzek, po którym przejechał palcem czując ciepło jej skóry. Remus z Harrym przyglądali się temu zaskoczeni, aż wreszcie Harry chrząknął chcąc przerwać to co działo się przed nim. Cokolwiek to było. Para spojrzała na zdziwionych Gryfonów i odsunęli się od siebie. Jamesowi uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Nie dlatego, że wywołał zazdrość u Lily, ale dlatego, że dzięki niemu Hermiona się zarumieniła.

XXXXXX

Był wieczór tego samego dnia. Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru był pełen uczniów, którzy zadowoleni korzystali z tego, że właśnie zaczynał się weekend. Przy kominku siedziała Hermiona, Harry i Neville wraz z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Remusem. Nie obawiali się, że ktoś ich podsłucha za co Harry dziękował zaklęciu Muffliato oraz Księciu Półkrwi, którym okazał się Severus Snape.

\- Co się stało, że przestaliście nas unikać? – zapytał zaciekawiony Syriusz siadając obok Hermiony na kanapie i objął ją. Każdy w szkole wiedział, że Syriusz Black jest największym Casanovą w szkole. James zadowolony spojrzał na nich, a jego uśmiech osłabł kiedy to zobaczył. Miał ochotę trzasnąć przyjaciela upiorogackiem, ale szybko skarcił się za te myśli. On chciał Lily, tylko Lily.

\- Cóż, zostaniemy tu na zawsze, więc chcemy się zintegrować ze wszystkimi – powiedział Neville pijąc piwo kremowe, które Huncwoci przemycili.

\- I chciałbym Was bardzo prosić o to, abyście zostawili w spokoju Severusa Snapa – powiedział Harry patrząc w szczególności na ojca, który zdziwiony prośbą, aż wstał.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz. A co Cię Smarkerus obchodzi? –zapytał niezadowolony.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak James! – powiedziała zła Hermiona. Rogacz spojrzał na nią niezrozumiale.

\- Dlaczego tak bronicie tą ślizgońską jaszczurkę? – zapytał Syriusz również nie rozumiejąc prośby syna przyjaciela. Hermiona zniesmaczona odsunęła się od niego na tyle, że jego ręka już jej nie obejmowała. Na twarzy Jamesa wykwitł mimowolny uśmiech.

\- Severus Snape uratował mi życie. Nie raz, nie dwa. On się poświęcił dla dobra wszystkich. Zapewniając mi bezpieczeństwo sam zginął. Był bohaterem – powiedział Harry z mocą. Przy kominku nastała cisza. James patrzył na syna zamyślony.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałby Ci poma…. No tak, Lily. Wiedziałem, kocha ją – powiedział krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

\- Myślał, że jak uratuje jej syna to ta rzuci mu się w ramiona? – zakpił Syriusz pijąc piwo.

\- Nikt nie lubi profesora Snapa bardziej ode mnie. Uprzykrzał mi życie przez wszystkie lata nauki. Ale to dobry człowiek. Nie chronił Harrego dla Lily Potter, yyyy…. Evans. Przynajmniej nie po to, aby ta rzuciła się mu na szyje jak to określiłeś Syriuszu. – powiedział Neville szczerze.

\- A skąd ta pewność? – zapytał nieprzekonany Black.

\- Bo zarówno Lily jak i James zginęli, gdy Harry miał roczek – wyznał Neville. James zszokowany usiadł na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

\- Umrę już za parę lat? – szepnął James przerywając grobową ciszę. Hermiona potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową wstając i usiadła na oparciu jego fotela obejmując go.

\- Nie, nie umrzesz. Ani Ty ani Lily. Ta przyszłość nie istnieje, teraz wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Nie dopuścimy do tego, obiecuje ci to – powiedziała twardo. James spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością.

\- Opowiedzcie nam wszystko – poprosił Remus. Harry kiwnął głową i zaczął opowiadać historię Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, aż do samej Bitwy Ostatecznej.

XXXXXX

\- Co ona sobie wyobraża? Pojawia się znikąd, kradnie mi pierwsze miejsce w klasie, a teraz i Jamesa? – zapytała Lily ze złością łamiąc pióro. Siedziała w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów patrząc na Hermionę siedzącą na oparciu fotela Jamesa i obejmującej go.

\- Nigdy nie byłaś pierwsza w klasie. Snape był. I wciąż jest, tyle, że na równi z nową. A Jamesa i tak odrzucałaś –powiedziała jej koleżanka pisząc esej na eliksiry.

\- To, że go odrzucałam nie znaczy, że go nie chcę – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie Evans, przenosząc wzrok na koleżankę.

\- Udawanie niedostępnej działa tylko na początku. Potem faceci się nudzą. Za długo zwlekałaś – westchnęła widząc błąd jaki popełniła w eseju.

\- Możliwe, ale to naprawię. Jutro James wróci do mnie, zapewniam Cię –powiedziała wstając – Zrobiłaś tu błąd – wskazała na jej esej i poszła do siebie.

XXXXXX

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaspał. Dobrze, mógł w to uwierzyć. Właściwie często mu się to zdarzało, ale nigdy w dzień meczu! Wszyscy już kończyli śniadanie, nieliczni udali się już na boisko, a on biegł dopiero do Wielkiej Sali.

- _Może opuszczę dziś śniadanie. Cholera, wszystko przez chrapanie Petera_ – pomyślał niezadowolony. Wiedzieli już jak potoczyła się przyszłość, wiedzieli, że Peter ich zdradził. Ale nie mogli odwrócić się od przyjaciela za coś czego jeszcze nie zrobił. W końcu tamta przyszłość już nie istnieje. Wszystko może potoczyć się inaczej.

\- James! – zawołała Lily biegnąc za nim. Zaskoczony zatrzymał się oglądając za siebie, po czym uśmiechnął się widząc młodą Evans.

\- W czym Ci mogę pomóc najdroższa? – zapytał włączając swój urok, który poznała nie jedna dziewczyna w szkole.

\- Chciałam Ci tylko życzyć powodzenia. Będę trzymała za Ciebie kciuki – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nigdy nie przychodziłaś na mecze, myślałem, że nie lubisz quidaitcha – powiedział zaskoczony marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie idę dla samego meczu – powiedziała patrząc na niego spod rzęs i przybliżyła się całując zaskoczonego Pottera przeciągle w policzek, po czym odeszła zadowolona.

\- _Teraz już naprawdę nie zdążę na śniadanie_ – pomyślał otrząsając się i poszedł zadowolony na boisko.

XXXXXX

Wszyscy siedzieli już na trybunach oglądając mecz Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry z zazdrością patrzył na graczy, brakowało mu tego, ale skład był pełny. Hermiona widząc jego wzrok uśmiechnęła się ściskając jego ramię.

\- Ty byłeś najlepszym ścigającym – powiedział Neville z uśmiechem, a Hermiona potwierdziła kiwając głową zadowolona.

\- Dzięki, ale James też jest świetny – powiedział Potter z uśmiechem patrząc jak jego ojciec szybuje w powietrzu za złotym zniczem.

\- Tak, to prawda – powiedziała Hermiona również patrząc na Jamesa. Widząc, że złapał złoty znicz wstała wiwatując wraz z resztą Gryfonów. James potrząsnął złotym zniczem dumny z siebie i spojrzał w kierunku trybun. Hermionie, nie wiedzieć czemu, serce zabiło mocniej. Ścisnęła dłoń Harrego kiedy zauważyła, że James leci w ich stronę. Nabrała powietrza chcąc mu pogratulować, ale on minął ich lecąc na koniec trybun. Zaskoczona, z bólem w oczach, odwróciła się patrząc jak wręcza zaczarowaną różę Lily Evans. Ta wzruszona gestem pocałowała go w usta. Wszyscy zaczęli im wiwatować. Syriusz podleciał do Harrego, Hermiony i Nevilla.

-Skubany, udało mu się. Dla nas to niesmaczny widok, ale dla Ciebie Harry musi być nie do zniesienia widzieć obściskujących się rodziców – zaśmiał się Syriusz. Hermiona otrząsnęła się słysząc to. O miłości Jamesa i Lily krążyły w ich czasach legendy. Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewała po Jamesie. Nie rozumiała czemu było jej smutno. Odrzuciła te uczucia i uśmiechnęła się szeroko wiwatując parze jak każdy inny Gryfon. Nie wiedziała, że ból w jej oczach zdołał dostrzec nie tylko Neville, ale i Harry.

XXXXXX

Od czasu meczu minęły dwa miesiące. Każdy wiedział już, że James Potter i Lily Evans stanowią parę. Wszyscy cieszyli się z ich powodu. Harry jednak nie potrafił ukryć niechęci co do Lily. Całe życie marzył o poznaniu matki, a teraz chciał, aby to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Polubił Jamesa, był jego przyjacielem. Dlatego nie chciał, aby zmarnował sobie życie przy boku kobiety pokroju Lily. Mimo związku z Jamesem wciąż kokietowała Severusa. Wiedział o tym, ale milczał. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Neville w tym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoją matką. To był dla niego duży krok. Jego ojciec skończył szkołę dwa lata wcześniej, więc nie widział go jeszcze. Być blisko matki jednak mu wystarczało. Wiele się o niej dowiedział. Hermiona skupiła się na nauce, rywalizowała z Severusem, który nie był zbyt zadowolony tym, iż nowa uczennica okazała się lepsza w wielu dziedzinach. Górował jednak nad nią w eliksirach oraz obronie przed czarną magią. Wiele razy się ze sobą sprzeczali. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że lubi ich słowne potyczki. Wiedziała, ze Severus też je lubił. Huncwoci dali mu spokój po opowieści Harrego na temat tego jakim szlachetnym człowiekiem okazał się Snape. Nie przyjaźnili się z nim, nawet z nim nie rozmawiali, ale już z nim nie walczyli, nie uprzykrzali mu życia. Remus nawet zamienił z nim parę słów w bibliotece. Dzięki temu Severus mógł odetchnąć, jedyne co go dręczyło to Lily, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. On widział tylko niewinną dziewczynę, która bała się, że James coś mu zrobi, więc trzyma go blisko siebie. Robiła to dla niego, poświęcała się, bo go kochała. Tak to sobie przynajmniej tłumaczył. Jednak cierpiał widząc ich razem.

\- Zaawansowane eliksiry? Myślisz, że DRUGA najlepsza osoba w klasie z eliksirów da sobie radę z taką lekturą? – zakpił Severus podchodząc z bibliotece do stolika Hermiony. Uśmiechnęła się podnosząc na niego wzrok. Może większość nie zauważyła różnicy w zachowaniu Snapa, ale ona widziała jak się zmienił.

\- Skoro uważasz, że ta lektura jest dla mnie zbyt skomplikowana to pomóż mi ją zrozumieć – powiedziała z uśmiechem odsuwając krzesło koło niej. Severus wahał się chwilę, po czym usiadł obok niej.

\- Ja nie gryzę – zaśmiała się Miona widząc jego wahanie.

\- Wybacz, nie ufam Grygonom – powiedział chłodno, słysząc, że się z niego śmieje. Uśmiech Hermiony zmalał.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie winie Cię za to. Huncwoci nie byli wobec Ciebie w porządku, ale z tym już koniec. Obiecuję Ci, że już nigdy nie ośmielą się Cie tknąć – obiecała. Severus zaskoczony przybliżył się do niej.

\- O czym Ty mówisz? To dzięki Tobie dali mi spokój? – zapytał cicho, aby nikt nie usłyszał ich rozmowy. Do biblioteki wszedł James, nie był stałym bywalcem tutaj, ale to był ostatni rok. Wiedział, że musi wziąć się za naukę. Przystanął w miejscu widząc, że Severus nachyla sięnad Hermioną. Siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie szepcząc. Skrzywił się czująć nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu, zacisnął ze złością pięści, odwrócił się zamaszyście i wyszedł. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak się poczuł. Hermiona była dla niego tylko dobrą koleżanką. Tylko tyle.

\- Nie. Nie dzięki mnie, tylko dzięki Harremu Potterowi, kuzynowi Jamesa. Wstawił się za Tobą – powiedziała Hermiona szczerze, patrząc na Severusa, który odsunął się zamyślony odchylając na krześle.

\- Nie rozumiem, on mnie nawet nie zna – mruknął, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Widocznie zauważył w Tobie to samo co ja – powiedziała wracając do książki.

\- Czyli co? – zapytał Severus prostując się na krześle i patrząc na nią pytająco.

\- Dobroć – powiedziała cicho, zerkając na niego. Severus zaskoczony nic nie odpowiedział. Starając się ukryć targające nim uczucia odchrząknął przysuwając do siebie jej książkę.

\- Jest coś czego nie rozumiesz? – mruknął. Hermiona z uśmiechem pokazała mu skomplikowaną recepturę eliksiru Stanglida. Severus zaczął jej to wyjaśniać powoli i prostszymi słowami. Hermiona nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że poczuła się jak w domu.

XXXXXX

\- Rogaczu zaczynasz mnie denerwować. O co Ci chodzi? Wciąż chodzisz naburmuszony – powiedział zirytowany Syriusz leżąc na swoim łóżku. Mieli jeszcze chwile do obiadu.

\- O nic – burknął James siedząc na parapecie i zajadając się fasolkami wszystkich smaków. Skrzywił się natrafiając na fasolkę o smaku nawozu i momentalnie ją wypluł.

\- Możesz wciskać taki kit Peterowi, ale nie mnie. Co jest? Nie układa Ci się z Lily? – zapytał Syriusz siadając i patrząc na niego.

\- Nie. To znaczy… Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem. Lily wydawała się taka niewinna, a teraz… Sam już nie wiem. Ale w przyszłości musiałem ją kochać skoro się z nią ożeniłem i miałem z nią syna – powiedział wstając i szykując się na obiad. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi przyglądając mu.

\- To znaczy, że teraz jej nie kochasz? – zapytał nie rozumiejąc. James spojrzał na przyjaciela i powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie Łapo. Nie kocham jej. I nie jestem pewny czy będę w stanie ją pokochać – powiedział powoli.

\- To na co Ty czekasz?! Zerwij z nią! Po co masz się męczyć?! – zapytał podrywając się z łóżka od razu, a James zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- To nie jest takie proste. A co powie Harry? – zapytał nieprzekonany.

\- Harry zrozumie. Jest nie tylko Twoim synem, ale też przyjacielem. Jego przyszłość już nie istnieje. Może tak miało być. Może to druga szansa dla Ciebie Rogaczu. Nie możesz jej zmarnować – mówił szybko.

\- Czego nie może zmarnować? – zapytał Remus wychodząc z łazienki.

\- Nasz James ma wątpliwości co do Lilusi – powiedział Syriusz wzruszając ramionami.

\- Dowiedziałeś się o Severusie? – zapytał zaskoczony Remus. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego momentalnie.

\- O czym Ty mówisz Remusie? – zapytał ostrożnie James, a Remus zbladł.

\- Ja? O niczym, tak plote… - zająkał się, ale James podszedł do niego szybko.

\- Mów co wiesz – zarządał. Lupin niepewnie spojrzał na niego.

\- Nic Ci nie mówiłem, bo sam nie jestem pewny. Ale słyszałem plotki na temat tego, że Lily spotyka się z Severusem w różnych odludnionych miejscach, czasami ktoś ich nakrywał w dość dwuznacznej sytuacji – powiedział szczerze. James nie czekając na dalsze nowiny wybiegł z dormitorium.

\- James zaczekaj! To mogą być tylko plotki! – krzyknął za nim Remus biegnąc za nim razem z Syriuszem. James rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym, większość uczniów udała się już do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Widziałeś Lily? – zapytał James podchodząc do Harrego, który siedział z Nevillem grając z nim w szachy.

\- Nie, dzisiaj nie. Coś się stało?- zapytał Harry podnosząc głowę.

\- Wiesz z przyszłości co łączyło ją i Snapa? – zapytał z naciskiem.

\- Już wiesz? – zapytał poważnie Harry, a James odsunął się niczym porażony prądem. Najwyraźniej wszyscy wiedzieli, że Lily doprawiała mu rogów. Teraz naprawdę mógł nazywać się Rogaczem. Bez słowa wybiegł wściekły z Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Neville Remusa i Syriusza.

\- Harry właśnie potwierdził słowa Lunatyka. Lily zdradza go ze Snapem – powiedział Syriusz patrząc za przyjacielem.

XXXXXX

Chodził wściekły szukając Lily, ale nie było jej w Wielkiej Sali, na błoniach, ani w bibliotece. Nie chcąc wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego, do pytań przyjaciół i ich współczujących spojrzeń, udał się na wieże astronomiczną. Przystanął widząc skuloną postać. Podszedł bliżej dotykając jej ramienia, a dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się odwracając do niego.

\- James – odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Co tu robisz sama Miona? – zapytał siadając koło niej.

\- Nie byłam głodna, przychodzę tu czasami pomyśleć – uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wiele razy z nim rozmawiała, żartowała, ale nigdy nie byli sami. Zwykle siedzieli grupą.

\- Rozumiem. To dobre miejsce na rozmyślania – westchnął patrząc na Zakazany Las, który widać było z góry.

\- To po to właśnie tu przyszedłeś? Coś się stało? – zapytała przyglądając się mu. James zaśmiał się zgorzkniale. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć kiedy usłyszał kroki. Nie wiedzieć czemu nie chciał, aby ta osoba ich tu nakryła. Może miał nadzieje, że szybko stąd odejdzie i zostawi go z Hermioną sam na sam. Przyciągnął do siebie Gryfonkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie kameleona, żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą peleryny niewidki.

\- Lily zerwij z Potterem – powiedział Severus wchodząc z Lily na wieże. James zastygł w bezruchu widząc Snapa z Lily. Hermiona rozumiejąc co się dzieje ścisnęła dłoń Jamesa siedząc cicho.

\- Wiesz dobrze, dlaczego nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedziała Lily przewracając oczami. Stała do niego tyłem, więc nie zauważył tego, w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa i Hermiony.

\- Tak, wiem, chcesz być blisko niego, aby mnie chronić. Niepotrzebnie. Huncwoci odczepili się ode mnie, dzięki temu nowemu. Harremu – powiedział obejmując ją od tyłu.

\- Dzięki komu? Kto Ci takich bzdur naopowiadał? – zapytała zła Lily odwracając się do niego przodem.

\- Hermiona Granger. Dlaczego według Ciebie to bzdury? – zapytał nie rozumiejąc. Lily wściekła skrzywiła się.

\- Kłamała! To dzięki mnie! Nie wierze, że przypisuje sobie moje zasługi! – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. Hermiona zszokowana chciała coś powiedzieć, ale James przytulił ją do siebie wyczuwając jej oburzenie. Granger czując to zarumieniła się, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Wydawała się… Miła – powiedział powoli Severus, a Lily zła odsunęła się od niego.

\- Wierzysz jej, a nie mnie? – zapytała oschle.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie Lily! – zaprzeczył od razu, chcąc ją znowu przytulić, ale ta ponownie się odsunęła.

\- Mam dość tej całej Granger… - szepnęła zła i spojrzała na Severusa. Na jej twarzy ukazał się piękny uśmiech od którego serce Severusa zabiło szybciej.

\- Severusie a co z esejami na transmutacje, historie, eliksiry i runy? – zapytała całując go przeciągle po policzku i zbliżając się do ust.

\- Ja… Mam je tutaj Lily – wyszeptał przymykając oczy i wyjmując z szat referaty.

\- Cudownie, dziękuje Ci Severusie – uśmiechnęła się promiennie biorąc je zanim obdarzyła go pocałunkiem. Ten rozczarowany uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Muszę już iść, bo James zacznie mnie szukać – powiedziała chowając eseje.

\- Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba Lily – powiedział przygnębiony Snape. Lily już go nie słuchała całując w policzek i wyszła. Zrezygnowany Severus poszedł chwile później, aby nikt ich razem nie zauważył. James zdjął zaklęcie kameleona z siebie i Hermiony. Ta spojrzała na Rogacza niepewnie. Po jego minie nie można było niczego wyczytać.

\- James.. – szepnęła Hermiona chcąc sprawdzić jak się czuje.

\- To nie jego wina – odezwał się zduszonym głosem – Omamiła go, tak samo jak mnie. Ale z tym koniec. Nie będę więcej jej marionetką. – powiedział ostro, wstając i pomagając wstać Hermionie.

\- Powiesz jej co widziałeś? – zapytała patrząc na niego z troską.

\- Nie, po prostu z nią zerwę. Nie chcę tracić sił na kogoś takiego – powiedział szczerze.

\- A co z Severusem? Powiesz mu jaka jest? Że go wykorzystuje? – zapytała nie spuszczając z niego wzroku pełnego obawy. Zdziwiła się, gdy na twarzy Jamesa zobaczyła ból, gniew i żal.

\- Bardzo się o niego troszczysz – warknął.

\- Lubię go, zresztą w naszej przyszłości… - zaczęła zdezorientowana, ale wzburzony James przerwał jej od razu.

\- Tak, wiem! Jest bohaterem, cierpiętnikiem! Biedny Smarkerus, niekochany przez rodziców, bez przyjaciół, gnębiony w szkole! Skoro taki z niego nieudacznik to powinien w ogóle się nie narodzić! – krzyknął zły. Hermiona słysząc jego słowa uderzyła go w twarz ze łzami w oczach.

\- Jak śmiesz?! Nie wiesz jak wyglądało jego życie! Żadne z nas nie wie! Możemy tylko się domyślać jak ciężko mu było i jest nadal! Nie rozumiem, naprawdę jesteś tak bezduszny?! – zapytała wściekła, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, które popłynęły po jej policzkach. James spuścił głowę.

\- Widziałem Was – wymamrotał trzymając się za piekący policzek.

\- Co? – zapytała Hermiona nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Widziałem Was w bibliotece. Byliście blisko siebie, szeptaliście. Poczułem się… - szepnął nie patrząc na nią. Serce Hermiony zabiło szybciej.

\- Jak się poczułeś? – zapytała cicho. James podniósł wzrok patrząc jej w oczy i starł łzy z jej policzków.

\- Zazdrosny – powiedział szczerze i wyszedł zostawiając Hermionę samą na wieży.

XXXXXX

James nie odzywał się do Hermiony przez tydzień. Unikał jej jak tylko mógł. Ona nie narzekała, wciąż myśląc co oznaczały słowa Jamesa. Był zazdrosny, więc coś do niej czuje? Jeśli tak to co? A może to tylko zazdrość o to, że Severus okazał się dobrym przyjacielem? W końcu nigdy się nie lubili.

\- _Nie ważne. To ojciec Harrego. Nic nie może mnie z nim łączyć_ – pomyślała siedząc w klasie transmutacji. Spojrzała na Lily, z którą siedziała na tym przedmiocie. Miała podpuchnięte oczy. Widać wciąż przeżywała zerwanie z Jamesem. Cała szkoła huczała od plotek, dlaczego złota para się rozeszła, ale ani Lily ani James się na ten temat nie wypowiadali. Harry cieszył się z tego zerwania i to właśnie powiedział Jamesowi.

\- Panno Granger, słucha mnie pani? – zapytała Minerva patrząc na swoją najzdolniejsza uczennicę.

\- Przepraszam pani profesor, zamyśliłam się. To się już więcej nie powtórzy – powiedziała skruszona.

\- Cóż, to pierwszy raz, więc pani daruję, ale na przyszłość proszę o skupienie się na lekcji – skarciła ją delikatnie.

\- Oczywiście pani profesor – obiecała. Kiedy nauczycielka pozwoliła im wyjść wzięła swoje rzeczy i wyszła starając się dogonić Harrego i Nevilla. Siedzieli w ostatniej ławce, więc wyszli jako pierwsi. Ona zaś, prawie najniższa w klasie, siedziała w pierwszej ławce i wychodziła jako ostatnia.

\- Mogliby poczekać – mruknęła niezadowolona przyspieszając. Skręcając zderzyła się z kimś.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, to nie mój dzień – westchnęła Miona patrząc na ładną siódmoklasistkę.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nic się nie stało. – uśmiechnęła się podnosząc książkę, którą upuściła.

\- Jestem Hermiona Granger – powiedziała Hermiona przyglądając się dziewczynie. Była pewna, że skądś ją zna.

\- Alicja Abbostrone– przedstawiła się z uśmiechem. Hermiona zaskoczona patrzyła się na nią nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. To była mama Nevilla.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Alicja, a Miona otrząsnęła się szybko.

\- Tak, wybacz. Zamyśliłam się – powiedziała szybko, używając tej samej wymówki co chwilę temu na lekcji transmutacji.

\- Nie ma sprawy. O ile się nie mylę chodzisz na numerologię, prawda? Ja tak samo – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Alicja.

\- No tak, jesteś naprawdę dobra – powiedziała z entuzjazmem Miona przypominając sobie zajęcia z numerologii, na których Alicja wręcz błyszczała. Dziewczyna słysząc to zaśmiała się machając ręką.

\- Proszę Cię, może to i prawda, ale nigdy nie dorównam Tobie – zaśmiała się rozbawiona idąc z nią do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Hermiona zarumieniła się słysząc komplement.

\- Granger górowałaś w transmutacji, ale po dzisiejszych zajęciach chyba i w tym przedmiocie zajmę pierwsze miejsce – powiedział z satysfakcją Severus podchodząc do nich.

\- Nie licz na to – prychnęła Hermiona zadowolona i zdziwiła się patrząc na Alicję, która zaczerwieniona spoglądała na Snapa.

\- Severusie znasz Alicję? – zapytała, a oczy młodego ślizgona przeniosły się na drugą dziewczynę. Nieznacznie kiwnął jej głową.

\- _Wylewny jak zawsze_ – pomyślała Hermiona starając się nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Cześć – powiedziała nieśmiało Alicja.

\- Weź się do roboty, bo niedługo nie będzie z Ciebie żadna konkurencja – powiedział Severus do Hermiony i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali zostawiając dziewczyny same.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz Severusa Snapa – powiedziała Alicja patrząc za ślizgonem.

\- Mamy razem dużo zajęć – powiedziała Hermiona wzruszając ramionami i nie mogąc zrozumieć zachowania Alicji.

\- Tak, ale słyszałam, że on nie ma przyjaciół. Z nikim nie rozmawia – westchnęła cicho spuszczając głowę.

\- Wypytywałaś o niego? – zapytała zaciekawiona Hermiona, a Alicja zarumieniła się wściekle.

\- Ależ skąd! Ja… Pójdę już – zmieszała się i poszła do znajomych, którzy już jedli obiad. Hermiona zdziwiona podeszła do swojego stołu i usiadła między Harrym, a Nevillem.

\- Rozmawiałam z Twoją mamą Neville – powiedziała po rzuceniu zaklęcia Muffliato.

\- Naprawdę? Prawda, że jest wspaniała?! – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, jest naprawdę miła, ale… - zacięła się niepewna, czy powinna powiedzieć Nevillowi o zainteresowaniu jej mamy Severusem.

\- Ale co? – zapytał zdziwiony nakładając sobie potrawkę z kurczaka.

\- Nic, podaj mi też – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Neville zdziwiony wzruszył ramionami i podał jej potrawkę z kurczaka. Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco, na co ta szepnęła tylko „Później". Kiwnął głową i zajął się jedzeniem.

XXXXXX

\- Nie! – krzyknął zszokowany Harry patrząc na Hermionę. Po obiedzie wybrali się na spacer po błoniach.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Rumieniła się przy nim, wypytywała o niego. On jej się chyba podoba – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, a Harry pokręcił głową.

\- A co z ojcem Nevilla? – zapytał Harry nie rozumiejąc.

\- Harry poznała go po zakończeniu Hogwartu. Wtedy nie miała już szansy być z Severusem, nie widywała go. Może się poddała i postanowiła spróbować z kimś innym. Pamiętaj, że nasze czasy nie istnieją. Teraz wszystko potoczy się inaczej – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- No tak, racja. Inaczej moi rodzice byliby razem – powiedział zgadzając się z nią.

\- Właśnie – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Harry przystanął patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

\- Co jest Harry?- zapytała zdziwiona zatrzymując się i patrząc na niego.

\- Hermiono kocham Cię jak siostrę. Chcę tylko Twojego szczęścia. Wiem, że Twoje życie miłosne było do tej pory nieudane. Krum, który myślał tylko o jednym i nie rozumiał nic z tego co do niego mówiłaś oraz Ron, którego kochałaś jak brata, podczas gdy on widział was razem. Wiem o waszym pocałunku. I wiem, że oddałaś go tylko dlatego, że nie chciałaś zranić Rona – powiedział czując smutek na myśl o przyjacielu, który jeszcze nawet się nie narodził.

\- Do czego zmierzasz Harry? – zapytała nie rozumiejąc.

\- Do tego, że chcę, abyś była szczęśliwa. Nie ważne z kim. Równie dobrze to może być nawet Hagrid, choć lepiej, żeby tak nie było – powiedział szybko, na co oboje się zaśmiali.

\- Jeśli czujesz coś do Jamesa to śmiało – uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonej przyjaciółki.

\- Och, Harry… Nie wiem co powiedzieć – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie mów nic, tylko go zdobądź – zaśmiał się tuląc ją mocno do siebie.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie co czuje – przyznała zawstydzona wtulając się w przyjaciela. Był dla niej jak brat.

\- Dlatego musisz być blisko niego, aby odkryć co czujesz – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała cicho, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się opiekuńczymi ramionami przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który był dla niej niczym rodzony brat.

XXXXXX

Poszła znowu na wieże astronomiczną. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła, że tam go właśnie znajdzie. Harry po ich rozmowie udał się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Była jednak pewna, że tam nie znajdzie Jamesa. Nie po tym jak ją unikał ostatni tydzień.

\- Mam Cię Rogaczu – uśmiechnęła się widząc go.

\- Tak, cóż… Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, ten pseudonim kiepsko mi się kojarzy – powiedział patrząc na nią – Pójdę lepiej do siebie – dodała chcąc odejść, ale zastąpiła mu drogę.

\- Nie. Proszę, nie uciekaj przede mną. Chcę porozmawiać – powiedziała z nadzieją.

\- O czym? – zapytał spięty unikając jej wzroku.

\- Dlaczego czułeś się zazdrosny? – zapytała podchodząc do niego bliżej.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – skrzywił się słysząc pytanie.

\- Nie dla mnie. Odpowiedz – poprosiła spokojnie.

\- A podobno jesteś inteligentną czarownicą – mruknął za co oberwał w ramie – To bolało! – powiedział zaskoczony.

\- Nie wątp w mą inteligencję! Jestem mądra i bystra, ale nie kiedy chodzi o Was, mężczyzn! Ha, mężczyzn! Raczej chłopców! Co za mężczyzna mówi, że jest zazdrosny i ucieka?! – zapytała zła.

\- Masz charakterek – uśmiechnął się masując obolałe ramię – I siłę. Chociaż policzek bolał bardziej – zaśmiał się.

\- Mogę poprawić – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nie, błagam! – krzyknął teatralnie zasłaniając się dłońmi. Hermiona zaśmiała się na ten widok.

\- Powiedz, dlaczego byłeś zazdrosny – poprosiła ponownie. James kiwnął głową wiedząc, że nie ma sensu tego ukrywać.

\- Czuje coś do ciebie. Nie wiem co to jest. Boli mnie kiedy innym mężczyzna Cię obejmuje. Kiedy uśmiechasz się do kogoś innego niż ja. Czuję się pusty kiedy nie ma Cię koło mnie. Chcę Cię mieć przy sobie cały czas, tulić i nigdy nie wypuszczać – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy – Nie wiem co to za uczucie. Nie potrafię go nazwać, bo nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem. Wiem tylko, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i nie chcę, nie mogę, Cie stracić – powiedział szczerze. Hermiona podeszła do niego bliżej, uśmiechając się szczęśliwa.

\- Właśnie opisałeś moje uczucia do Ciebie – zaśmiała się dotykając dłonią jego policzka i głaszcząc go po nim delikatnie.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał zdziwiony patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Tak. Co Ty na to, abyśmy razem odkryli co to za uczucie? – zapytała cicho.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – szepnął opierając swoje czoło o jej, po czym złączył swoje usta z jej w nieśmiałym i delikatnym pocałunku. Hermiona od razu zareagowała oddając pieszczotę. James nie widząc sprzeciwu z jej strony pogłębił pocałunek tuląc ją mocno do siebie. Już teraz oboje powoli zaczynali rozumieć co to za uczucie. Ale było jeszcze za wcześnie na te słowa. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz. Oni. Nic więcej.

XXXXXX

Severus Snape był punktualnym człowiekiem. Nigdy się nie spóźniał, nigdy nie przyszedł nawet na czas. Zawsze był wcześniej nie chcąc ryzykować spóźnienia. Dlatego tak bardzo irytowało go, gdy inni spóźniali się i to na spotkanie z nim. Lily powinna być w opustoszałej klasie już od dwudziestu minut. Zniecierpliwiony spoglądał na zegarek. Już miał wyjść kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ale to nie młodą Evans zobaczył.

\- Alicja. Co Ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał zdziwiony i jednocześnie rozczarowany.

\- Filch wysłał mnie, abym tu posprzątała. Szlaban za potrącenie jego kotki – powiedziała zarumieniona widząc go.

\- Potrąciłaś panią Norris i jeszcze żyjesz? – zapytał zdumiony na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Severus musiał przyznać, ze był to piękny dźwięk.

\- Tak, cóż, niedaleko był dyrektor, więc załagodził sytuację – uśmiechnęła się zaczynając sprzątać.

\- Poczekaj, pomogę Ci – powiedział wyjmując różdżkę. Domyślał się, że Filch zabrał jej różdżkę. Ta pokręciła głową widząc to.

\- Bardzo Ci dziękuje, ale na klasę zostało rzucone zaklęcie. Jeśli rzucę chłoszczyść on będzie wiedział – westchnęła.

\- No tak, rozumiem… - powiedział zamyślony. Spojrzał na dziewczynę męczącą się, aby dosięgnąć pajęczyn i sam wziął ścierkę pomagając jej sprzątać.

\- Co Ty robisz? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Pomagam Ci – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. Alicja zarumieniła się spuszczając głowę.

\- Dziękuje – zadrżała z zimna jakie tu panowało.

\- Nie ma za co – zapewnił narzucając na nią swoją szatę. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Przez jedną magiczną chwilę stali w bezruchu obserwując siebie nawzajem, po czym oboje wrócili do pracy z mocno bijącymi sercami.

XXXXXX

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Raz nie przyszła na spotkanie, a on już znalazł inną. Przecież szalał za nią od lat. A teraz wystarczył jeden uśmiech jakiejś dziewczyny i ją zostawił.

\- _Wiesz, że to nieprawda. To nie tylko to. Ktoś mu otworzył oczy, tak samo jak Jamesowi_ – pomyślała wściekła. Nie wiedziała o tym, że James powiedział Severusowi jaka naprawdę jest Lily. Ten z początku nie chciał tego wysłuchiwać. Dopiero po wczorajszej pomocy Alicji zrozumiał jak powinny wyglądać spotkania jego i Lily. Z Alicją świetnie się bawił. Śmiali się i żartowali. Dobrze, ona się śmiała i żartowała, a on delikatnie się uśmiechał i kpił, ale to prawie to samo. Poczuł się tak jak powinien czuć się przy Lily. Teraz rozumiał, że to czym darzył Evans to pożądanie i chęć posiadania kogoś. A tylko ona z nim rozmawiała przez te wszystkie lata. Ale koniec z tym. Koniec z wykorzystywaniem. Miał zamiar być wolny. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Alicja nie zgodzi się na randkę. Nie wiedział, że dziewczyna jedyne o czym marzy to być z nim, ale już niedługo miał się o tym przekonać.

XXXXXX

\- Moja mama i Snape. Tego w życiu bym się nie spodziewał – powiedział oszołomiony Neville leżąc w dormitorium na swoim łóżku.

\- Nie przesadzaj, są uroczą parą – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona leżąc wtulona w Jamesa na jego łóżku.

\- Nie wierzę, że uznałaś coś związanego ze Snapem za uroczę – zaśmiał się James bawiąc włosami swojej dziewczyny.

\- To mój przyjaciel James – ostrzegła.

\- Wybacz skarbie – uśmiechnął się niewinnie, całując ją czule.

\- Błagam, nie przy nas – jęknął Harry ze swojego łóżka.

\- Hej, mnie tam to nie przeszkadza. Ale jeśli macie posunąć się dalej to wolałbym, aby James został w ubraniu, Ty Miona nie musisz – powiedział Syriusz z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

\- Kretyn! Z szacunkiem do mojej dziewczyny! – warknął James przerywając pocałunkiem i rzucając w przyjaciela poduszką.

\- Spokojnie James, wiesz, że Syriusz ma kiepskie poczucie humoru – uśmiechnął się Remus.

\- Ej… - mruknął z uśmiechem Syriusz na co wszyscy się zaśmiali.

\- Chodź stąd skarbie – powiedział z uśmiechem James do Hermiony wstając i pomagając wstać też jej.

\- Ale jest cisza nocna – zaprotestowała.

\- Tak, a Ty mimo to jesteś w dormitorium chłopców. Już i tak złamałaś regulamin. No chodź – powiedział z uroczym uśmiechem. Hermiona nie mogąc się mu oprzeć zgodziła się, po czym razem wyszli na błonia.

\- Dzięki Merlinowi za Mapę Huncwotów – powiedziała Hermiona zadowolona spoglądając na mapę czy mają drogę wolną.

\- Po co dziękować Merlinowi, jak masz przed sobą Huncwota – powiedział James z uśmiechem przygniatając ją delikatnie do drzewa.

\- Cóż, dziękuje – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Jestem pewny, że potrafisz dziękować inaczej – szepnął jej do ucha, na co po ciele Gryfonki przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Coś na pewno wymyślę – szepnęła całując go namiętnie. James objął ją w pasie rozkoszując się najlepszym podziękowaniem jakie mógł sobie wyśnić.

\- Już wiem co to za uczucie – uśmiechnął się przerywając pocałunek. Hermiona zaciekawiona wplątała dłonie w jego włosy.

\- Jakie? – zapytała z słyszącymi ze szczęścia oczami.

\- Miłość – powiedział cicho, głaszcząc ją po policzku – Może tak właśnie powinno być. Może Twoja przyszłość się rozpadła, a zaklęcie Was ochroniło, abym mógł Cię spotkać. A może to zwykły przypadek, nie wiem. Ale wiem, że Cię kocham. Kocham jak wariat i chcę, abyśmy razem stworzyli przyszłość, w której już zawsze będziemy razem – wyszeptał czule. Oczy Hermiony zaszkliły się ze wzruszenia.

\- Ja też Cię kocham James. Nie mogłabym wymarzyć sobie wspanialszej przyszłości niż tej, w której jestem z Tobą – szepnęła z miłością. James uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją. Była jego życiem, tak jak on był jej.

XXXXXX

Trzy lata później na świat przyszedł Matthew Potter wraz z jego siostrą bliźniaczką, Amelią Potter. Ich rodzice, Hermiona i James Potter nie mogli być szczęśliwsi. Ich dzieci miały uczęszczać do Hogwartu wraz z synem państwa Snape, Alicji i Severusa. Młody Tobias Snape przyszedł na świat miesiąc później niż bliźniaki państwa Potter. Dzieci jednak poznały się dużo wcześniej, niż w szkole. Severus i Alicja przyjaźnili się z Hermioną i Jamesem, podobnie jak z Syriuszem, Remusem, Harrym i Nevillem. Spory między Severusem i Huncwotami zostały wyjaśnione. Neville wyznał prawdę o tym kim jest Alicji. Nie obyło się bez łez, ale byli szczęśliwi. Dzięki Harremu, Hermionie i Nevillowi zniszczono wszystkie horkruksy, a sam Albus Dumbledore zabił Voldemorta zanim doszło do jakiejkolwiek bitwy. Dla całego społeczeństwa czarodziejów zapowiadała się **świetlana przyszłość**.


End file.
